Akodo Hiroshi
Akodo Hiroshi was a bushi and gunso in the Lion Clan. The men under his command called themselves Hiroshi's Legion. Demeanor Hiroshi was a capable and charismatic leader, and his men adored him. Letters to the Empire Chasing the Spider Clan In 1170 the Shogun Moto Jin-sahn had been tasked by the Empress Iweko I to drive out the called Spider Clan from their bases in the Shinomen Mori. Matsu Benika, bearer of the Hand of the Jade Dragon, was leading a patrol in the Seven Day Battle Plain, checking no Spider slipped from the planned attack. Hiroshi saw a strange group of several ashigaru. They confronted the Spider, and when they saw the fight would be lost, the leaders, Tetsuo and Daigotsu Yuhmi, fled moving faster than any human could move. Gift of Ryoshun, Part I, by Shawn Carman Defending the Wall In 1171 Hiroshi was stationed on the Kaiu Wall, as reinforcements on the Crab defense against a relentless attack of demons. Hida Hikita was the Lion liasion with the Crab structure. The Burning Wall, Part 1, by Nancy Sauer Destroyer War In 1172 Hiroshi was met by the Ikoma Wardens led by the general Ikoma Otemi himself. They talked about the next actions to be taken. Hiroshi had his legion exhausted, but Otemi pressed to intercept a number of plague-infected, both refugees and a number of undead following in their wake, who were fleeing toward Scorpion lands. The heated discussion ended with the arrival of Matsu Benika, bearer of the Hand of the Jade Dragon. She spoke to both officers about the duty they shared, and that they must all stand together against this implacable threat. The troops and steeds were somehow invigorated, inspired, and the march began. Plagued and death Hiroshi and his men were afflicted with the plague. They concealed the signs behind the armor, and rode to make their last stand. They marched to the Dragon lands to fight the Army of Fire assembled there. In the way they aided Mirumoto Kijima near Shiro Kitsuki, but avoided any further contact with them. They followed and requested permission to Mirumoto Mareshi to attack the yobanjin, but Hiroshi told he would not meet him. Mareshi guessed something, and let them pass despite the disrespectful request. The Lion force were able to break through the front lines of the enemy and fight to the forward camp. They killed many yobanjin officers before all they died. Heroes of the Empire, by Shawn Carman Aftermath A scout sent by Mareshi to understand what was happening with Hiroshi's behaviour, acknowledged as a man of honor, saw the fight. The yobanjin stripped the armor and the Dragon saw the signs of the plague, which was reported to Mareshi. He ordered to make report of it to spread to the Empire the record of Akodo Hiroshi and his men. Of their heroism, their valor, and their deaths. External Links * Gunso Hiroshi (Words and Deeds) * Akodo Hiroshi (Glory of the Empire) Category:Lion Clan Members